


Victory is in a Simple Soul

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Shamer Chronicles - Lene Kaaberbol, Vikings (TV), 步步驚心 | Bù Bù Jīng Xīn | Scarlet Heart (TV 2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demigods, Die Hard References, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Novel, Multi, Not Beta Read, Old Norse, Pansexual Character, Polygamy, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slavery, Song Lyrics, Time Travel, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: After an Accident During an Eclipse, Dawn finds herself in the Body of a five-years-old Girl, Auð, Who poses the power to see into people's soul, the deepest shame, Fears and Loves. Nightly she has dreams of a strange man asking her to find him. Eventually, she realizes she is in the Viking Age with the Legendary Ragnar Lothbrok before he is Famous. Will she change History or let Fate run its Course?
Relationships: Aslaug/Ragnar Lothbrok, Floki (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Floki/Helga (Vikings), Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok, Ragnar Lothbrok/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Prologue: The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this idea came to me after I Benge watching Scarlet Heart and Vikings and then watching The Shamers Daughter. and now I have this Mush. but well Plot Bunnies can be Vicious Cunts when they want to be so Updates maybe be random and not consistent. I have no idea what my Endgame Pairing will be but there will be smut later but any Rape scene will be Marked Beforehand and Marked in case anyone would like to Skip them.

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where nothing seems to be going your way? So bad you think to yourself that if the day was gonna end up like this why did I even get out of bed? 

Who am I kidding? if I'm being perfectly honest that just my Default feeling. Wake up and lay there wishing you did have to get out of bed and go to a soul-sucking job and try not to be the one that losses it and brings a gun to work and End in jail for the rest of your life. 

But this particular day, well it ended up being the Shittiest of the Shitty. First, the power in my Apartment Building went out, this meant my alarm didn't go off and I was late for work. Then my Asshole Boss decided to make an example of me and Fired me on the spot. Just my luck that when I decide fuck it I may as well enjoy the Eclipse. Just as I look up to enjoy the view the world goes black and silent.

Awareness comes slowly along with a feeling of being Confined. next comes the sound, Voices whispering then a sharp tug. I open my eyes but then I clinch them shut at the brightness on the sun. after another harsh tug, I manage to open them again and find a large dirty man scowling down at me and speaks.

"fá upp" he growls as he pulls on the rope I find tied to my wrists.

"what?" I ask, in the back of my mind wondering why my voice sounds so young, why are my hands so small, How did I get here?

he pulls hard enough that I can feel my feet come off the ground. " fá upp þú smár rat." he hisses before he drops me on the ground.

I push my self up and glare up into his eyes and I feel a tingle just behind my eyes. the world seems to slow down and I see flashes of things he has done, things he fears and loves. he stares wide-eyed before the flashes stop. slowly he kneels and takes my face in his hands.

"Giftr fran godsrinn," he whispers before he lifts me into his arms and starts to walk away from where we had just been.

after a few minutes, we get to a cart and he puts me in before he ties the rope to the cart and speaks to an equally dirty woman. I press myself into the corner pinching myself so hard a bruise quickly forms. so either I was dead so this was an elaborate Coma dream.

"This is the worst Coma Dream ever. I'm a Fucking child and now I have this weird thing," I whisper to myself. "seriously what the fuck."


	2. Chapter 1: Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time passes and Dawn, Now called Auð Learn where and When she is and slowly she picks up the language. the dreams start soon after the man makes her use her newfound power on people he brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the second chapter that's actually the first. The chapters will be Short for a while.
> 
> I own nothing but the Madness that I used to make this.

* * *

Days turn to weeks that turn to months. Every day the man teaches me their language from morning to night. the Woman works on the most elaborate dresses. they tell me that when I can understand them better, that if I am good and use my gift for the people they bring I will not have to do the slave's work, I have my own room and the best food. With no other real choice, I go along with their plans. 

The dreams start soon after I had arrived. a man stands in a room covered in bones, dresses in black, and I can not see his face. He beckons me with his hand and asks me to find him. It was always the same, every night. 

over the next year, I learn enough to communicate what I needed to and now stood on a stone pedestal in a sheer white backless halter dress with my skin painted with intricate black runes on my hands, legs, arms, legs and around my neck, on my back is a rune for protections with Yggdrasil below. my face is painted with Red designs with my fire-red hair braids back with beads of bone and a headdress made from the skull of a deers head with its antlers still attached.

people come and pay the man, my Master, before the come and ask me a question about their wants and needs. most of the time they ask a question about the God's favors and I have to give vague answers since this gift doesn't see the future only the past and the present. when I see people that do the most inhumane and cruel things, even if they have the tiniest hint of shame about it, I pull it forward and make them feel it at full force. If they feel no shame I make them feel their fears.

months pass until I look at a man approaching, he was dressed more finely than the others with long dark hair and sad eyes. my master looked worried as he stood beside me. stand firm, burring my fear deep down. the man stops and turns to my master.

"This is your Volva?" he asks.

"Yes, Earl Haraldson. this is Auð," he says with a bow.

he steps closer until he stands right before me. " let's see if what is said it the truth or not little one."

I look at him and feel the tingle as I watch his rise to power, the birth of his two sons and daughter. then the murder of his sons. I feel a tear fall down my cheek and before I can stop myself I reach out and take his face in my hands. " You have nothing to be ashamed about, they are in the great halls of Valhalla waiting for you to join them."

He smiles and puts his hands over mine. " are you happy here little one?" he asks.

I see my master go wide-eyed." I am a slave but I am treated better than most."

he pulls back and turns to my master. " Name your price for her. I would bring her to the seer to learn all that she can of her gift," he says.

my master blinks

and it is his wife that answers. " Her weight in gold."

He waves his hand and a man appears beside him. " Bring what they ask."

* * *

By the next morning, I sat wrapped in a fur cloak beside the earl as he holds me in his lap like a babe and gently pets my hair. if not for the fact that I had seen into him I would be afraid he wanted me for something besides my gift. 

"You are no longer a slave but my Ward. do you understand why I want you close to me little one?" he asks softly.

"You want me to help you," I answer.

"Yes, will you help, my little one?"

" yes," I answer, not having a choice in the matter. 

I ride in front of him on his horse as we go back to his town. as we ride I try to place his name, I knew I had heard it someplace but for the life of me, I can not recall where. it took several days before we get to his home and I was presented to his wife and ten-year-old daughter. Siggy as she was introduced looks down at me and smiles.

"Welcome to your new home Auð."

"Thank you," I reply with a small smile.

"My what pretty eyes, they are like liquid gold. come I will have a bath drawn for you and then food," she says holding out her hand to me.

three days later I was brought to the house from my dreams, and inside sat the man in black. I was dressed in a red wool dress with fur lining the inside peeking out from the neck and arms. as we step inside walk forward until I stood before the man whose eyes were scared over.

"Now I know why I could not see your face, you didn't want to scare me."

"so you have finally made your way to me " he pauses before he speaks in my mind. ' Have you figured it out yet?'

I sigh as I climb the steps and sit cross-legged across from him. ' I am somehow back over a thousand years. This is not my body but I have somehow taken it over.' i reply.

he reaches out a hand and rests it on top of my head. " Good, I have much to teach you. you will come to me each day, you have a powerful gift that you will need to learn to control."

" Will I ever know why I am here or how to get home?" I ask him.

"In time all will become clear."


	3. Chapter Two: First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting Ragnar for the first time and is asked to look to see if he killed the Earl's Half Brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I guess I'm gonna keep going until I hit a block. I'm playing with the ages a little and the timeline too some.

* * *

for the next three years, I learn from the seer on how to better control my gifts and slowly start to forget about my life before. During the Thing every year earl Haralson has me be the judge of some of the grievances, mostly things that are not clear at first glance. he even has me look at people who he thinks may end up being a danger to him later. 

so when the Thing begins this year it was no surprise to anyone that I stood beside him dressed in that same Halter dress from before, wearing the same painted on markings. as I look out at the large group of me most who have been here year-round don't meet my eyes. that's when I see those blue eyes for the first time.

he stood with a large brown-haired man and a boy, but he watched me with curious eyes. I meet his gaze and look into him. This was the Legendary Ragnar Lothbrok, the man who would lead the Vikings to Britania, that would sack Paris and would die a horrible lonely death in a pit of snakes at the hands of King Aella. instantly my face feels wet and then the earl's hands are wiping my tears trying not to smudge the paint.

"Little one? what is wrong?" he asks softly leaning over so no one can hear him.

"I caught the eye of a kind man, his soul was so pure it made me cry with joy. don't worry my lord, if I see danger you will be the first to know," I whisper back, my eyes still looking at Ragnar.

"Come." he urges and pulls me to perch myself on his lap and all sound stops as he holds up a hand. " My Little Auð has just informed me that I have such kind followers that she was moved to tears. I am indeed lucky."

several hours later I step into the seer's house and move to curl in his lap. he pats my head. " what is it?"

"everything will change soon," I say simply.

he laughs. " that's what happens when you live life. nothing is ever the same as it was the day before."

* * *

a year passes after Ragnar returns from England with gold and a monk called Athelstan. I'm betting he spends this time learning everything he can about England and learning the language. so when it time to raid once more it was no surprise to me that his boat was headed back.

It was a surprise that the moment they return he is arrested for killing knut, the Earls Half-Brother. the trial the next day I was Dressed in my sheer dress and he sends me down to read him. as I walk down the stairs my eyes meet his wife and I see what really happened. she killed him when he tried to rape her, Ragnar is taking the blame. he stands shackled and looks down at me. I smile as my eyes meet his and reach out my hands. 

He leans down so I can put my hands on his face and smiles a little. " Hello, little one."

"Hello, Ragnar Lothbrok." I say before I look into his eyes ' the earl is going to try to kill you.' he blinks and I step back and walk back to the earl and whisper that he is telling the truth in his ear. he waves me away and I go to stand beside siggy. she smiles as she pulls me to her side and another man is called. it is the large brown-haired man he was with the first time I saw him. 

After the man tells him the same as I did Ragnar is released and since it was time for my lessons with the seer I press a kiss to the earl and Siggy's cheeks before I leave. I wait in the shadows of a house for Ragnar and his people and step out and smile at him, a boy a little older than me looks at me as does a girl. 

"Hello, again Ragnar Lothbrok," I say letting the smile reach my eyes.

"Hello, thank you for your help." He says walking over and kneeling down.

"I only did the Just thing. my master will not harm me, I'm too valuable to him. He likes to pretend that I am no longer a slave he paid for but I know the truth. Just like I know if you were my master and say I am free you are telling me the truth." I look behind him and look at his priest.' You have nothing to fear, Athelstan. It does not matter what Gods you have faith in, what matters is that you have faith at all.'

"What are you?" He whispers softly.

I giggle. " I am... of the wind. Whose sound is heard yet none can tell from whence it comes or where it goes." I say before I skip away and to the seer's home.

"Have you been playing little one?" He asks as I step in.

"A little with the priest, the look in his eyes amuses me when he learns something he didn't think possible," I tell him as I walk up the stairs and drape myself across his lap. "Like you don't do the same."

He laughs." Loki will surely enjoy your mischief. Come let us continue our last lesson."

* * *

By the next morning, many men were dead and the Early was sending more to kill Ragnar. I knew it would happen, not only from what little I remember of the Saga but because the Earl could not let him gain more power than him.

Months pass with no word of him or his family. Rollo his brother was taken up with siggy, she cared for him in her own way. the seer sent me to the forest to gather some herbs when I come across Torsten. he stops and watches me with wide eyes and I smile.

"Hello, Torsten." 

"uh hello?" he says softly.

" go now, I won't tell anyone that I've seen you," I tell him with a smile.

Time goes by and soon winter is upon us, the Earl has Taken Rollo into his custody to try and torture the location of where Ragnar is. Men also came to marry his daughter, a fat ugly man that smelled rotten. Siggy was not happy with the arrangement and was even less happy with the Earl.

Then Floki comes with a challenge from Ragnar. I stand in my normal spot beside the Earl's chair watching with a small smile at him. He giggles before he leaves the hall and I excuse myself.

I catch him just before he leaves the village. He stops and looks down at me his blue eyes curious.

"Can you give Ragnar a message for me, Floki the Boatbuilder?"

"I suppose but what will I get for it?" He asks.

I tilt my head to the side." Anything within reason."

"Well alright then." He says before he squats inform of me.

"Ask him that when he kills the Earl to spare his wife and daughter. They have more use to him later."

"Alright. I will think about what you can do for me." He says as he reaches out and pokes my forehead.

I smile." Take your time, we have lots of it to waste."


	4. Chapter three: the rise of a legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar takes power, an adjustment period before the third trip to England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last time, I'm going to play with the time lone just a little, mostly how many years between some events happen.
> 
> Thanks to Wolfgirl232323, bincektobey, and NBonaparte as well as 4 guests who left kudos! And to whoever my two Subscribers are, I've yet to figure out how to see those.
> 
> Also sorry it's short and had been a long time. I can't afford Hulu so I have to use the Vikings Wiki and that's a chore and makes me lose my will to write for a while.

Three days later Earl Haraldson is dead and so is the man he married to his daughter. I walk through the crowd to look up at Ragnar and smile.

"I suppose you are my new master Ragnar Lothbrok," I say simply.

He smiles." No, you are free to do as you like. If I have need of your help I will ask but not command it." He says holding his side.

I nod." then I chose to tell you, you look like shit."

He laughs before his winces." I like it. What name would you like to be called?"

"I suppose Aud will do. It has been my name for too long to change now. Come, you have much to do and can not do it while bleeding all over the place."

The next day the funeral was had as Rollo took in siggy and her daughter. I walked over to where Ragnar stood with his family and Athelstan and smile.

"Thank you, for sparing them," I tell him with a smile.

"You warned me beforehand about Haraldson. It was only right to hear you out." He motions to the people." I don't need to introduce my wife and children do I?"

I giggle." No, but it is considered polite to do so, at least the seer tells me so."

"Then this is my wife Lagertha, my Daughter Gyda and my son Bjorne." He says motioning to them as he says their names.

"I am Aud," I say simply.

"Your hair is so pretty," Gyda says with a smile.

I look at her and smile softly." You are a pure soul. I see so few it makes me happy when I do."

"How do you mean?" Lagertha asks as the priest watches.

"She holds not even a single trace of hostility, and worries about the other farmers that had their homes and farms destroyed. Purity like that doesn't last long in this world but is worth protecting at all costs," I tell her. 

by the time it was time for sleep Ragnar had arranged for my room to stay in the same house but told me I could go anywhere I wanted. He seemed intent on proving that I was free and not a slave anymore.

* * *

Several months pass before they were headed back to England for the next raid. Lagertha was expecting their third child, though I couldn't remember if they had another or not. I knew He had many sons and that at some point his only daughter would die of sickness but none of the history books really had all of the answers since a lot was lost to the Christians taking over.

Early one morning he came to my rooms with a tray of food. I look at him and sigh, not needing my little gift to know what he wanted.

"You want me to go with you," I tell him, at nearly twelve I was still small compared to the other kids my age, though my hair hangs long down my back with more vibrance to the other girls.

"It's a thought I had. Would you like to go?" He asks with a smile on his handsome face.

"I suppose, but you will have to start teaching me to defend myself. One day you won't be there to protect me." I agree with a half-smile.

A wide smile appears on his face. "Good, I will teach you myself. We had weapons and armor that we saved for Gyda but she does not like any kind of violence."

I smile before I walk to the table and start to eat." She is a light in the darkness, but I fear someday the Gods will call her to them and we will be left in the dark again." 

"Hopefully many years from now." He says softly.

"Despite what others believe I can only see the past and the present, the future is shrouded in mist to me," I tell him softly.

"Then when shall we begin? It will be several weeks before all the supplies needed will be gathered." He asks changing the subject.

I smile." I suppose after I eat and get dressed is as good a time as any."

Six weeks later I could at least defend my self if I was attacked, I try to incorporate as much of the week of Fencing I took as a teen in but the sword was much heavier then the foil. I wondered if I could get them to make a thinner sword but put it off for later.

Lagertha took her time when braiding my hair back to keep it from getting in my face placing beads of bone with runes of protection engraved into them. She enjoyed having a girl that enjoyed learning to fight, to be able to pass down her knowledge, and to know it would help me one day.

"There now if you have to defend yourself at least your hair will not jeopardize your vision." She says with a smile in her tone.

I stand and turn to her with a smile." true, how embarrassing would that be." 

She stands and one hand rests on her stomach." Next time we will get stems of thorns and braid then in so id someone grabs your hair they will bleed for it. I know Ragnar does not plan on letting you near the battle." 

I giggle." no, I'm simply to play a part to unnerve the Christians. I must say I am looking forward to it."

"Loki is sure to enjoy it. Not let's get your leathers on and you will be ready."

Ten minutes later I stood on the boar waving to the shore as Ragnar stood beside me and the others get start to row us out. Once the shire was too far to make out the people I walk over to where floki was at the front of the boat and grind up at him.

"I'm looking forward to my part you know," I tell him as he turns and sits.

"Oh, are you now?" He asks with a matching grin.

"Oh yes, from what I understand, these people look down on women. Ragnar told me to act like was the one in charge. The look on the King's faces when he sees not only a child but a girl heading an army that has habitually defeated him would be enough for even Loki to laugh at." I explain as I sit cross-legged.


	5. Chapter Four: Trolling King Allea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aud has fun pretending to be the leader of the Vikings and trolling Allea who can't handle a Female the doesn't obey him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right once more thank you to all who have Read left Kudos bookmarked and subscribe. 
> 
> I will try to make the chapters longer but I figure a little it better than none at all.

By the time we arrive in England, it had been close to a month since we had left and I was ready for Solid ground under my feet. As we unload Rollo went down first and looked up at me.

"Come on little one, I will not drop you." He says with a smile.

I blink thinking for a moment before I jump down into his arms. " I know. I'm just glad to be on solid ground."

He laughs as he heads to the shore. "Stay close I'm sure they have men watching." 

A half-hour later I stood beside Floki who was carving a little block of wood into the shape of a bear. He was the one Ragnar put in charge of keeping an eye on me while the others fortify the camp.

Three days pass before they go out at night and return with an Englishman. They parade him to my tent and Ragnar playfully kneels.

"This is the king's brother." He tells me as the others join the acting as if I'm in charge and the man stares at me.

I walk forward and cycle the man before is smile and speak to him in fluent Saxon, something Athelstan was amazing at my learning so quick, but it had some family words and I was good at language.

"You are the brother of King Allea?" I ask him

"Who are you girl? Surely you are not the leader." He says back.

I catch his eye and use my gift. "You do not look kindly on women in power. Not to worry, I do not look kindly on men who use words that are meant to inspire hope to instead inspire fear. You use your book as an excuse for the rich to hold power over the poor that do not understand they are being lied to."

"What manner of monster are you?" He whispers.

I smile at him. "The kind that men like you should never hope to encounter." I look at Ragnar. "We should random him, get us lots of silver."

* * *

A few days pass before rode in front of Ragnar to the castle to negotiate with the king. As we ride up I see him waiting with his wife and sons, likely haven hidden his daughters from sight. As we stop Rollo walks over and helps me down and Ragnar dismounts and follows me as I walk to the fate man.

I smile as we reach them.

"My Greetings King Allea." 

"What is this? It's a little girl who leads these heathens?" He laughs out and Rollo moves to step forward but I hold up my hand.

" It would serve you well to remember if I spoke the words you and all men here, Boys includes, would be slowly butchered and your women would all hold a Viking child in their womb by the end of the week," I tell him with a smile as sharp as a knife, though not meaning the threat I had just spoken, but he didn't have to know that.

"What are you called." He asks as the bishop and other men watch.

"You may call me The seer, as you have not earned the right to speak my true name," I tell him.

"Seer?" The Bishop asks.

I turn and catch his eyes and see that old man molesting children was not just a thing from the future." I will never understand you Christians. You feel shame and Lust all in one action but still, it does not stop you from chasing your disgusting Pleasures." I say as his eyes widen." no matter we are here to discuss a ransom. Ragnar is who you will speak too." I say dismissively.

Ragnar I see is struggling not to laugh at these men, Floki has no such Qualms and giggles madly as we are lead into a great hall with many soldiers and nobles. Rollo Lifts me easily, as I was still small for my Eleven years old, and holds me on his hip as we all settle and the other pray. I grin as I sit.

" You have seen and heard, You have loved and Learned. You guide and teach, you heal and speak, you bless us with your Ond and Wod. you bless us as our wyrd unfolds. I hear you who gave us Breath. I hear you, who watches us in Death. hail to you, Odin, Allfather." I say.

"Skol!" Chorused the others as they start to eat the food and drink. 

Ragnar takes a plate and after taking a bite of everything hands it to me to eat and I smile as Rollo hands me a cup after making a show of taking a sip. I smile as the King watches and then starts to ask what it will take to get his brother back and for us to leave as quickly as possible. Ragnar gives his Price but the Bishop says one of us has to be baptized, and he suggests that it is me. Rollo offers himself when it's translated. Floki isn't happy at all.

"It won't matter, either way, Rollo is only becoming a Christian in name, it's not like he is suddenly going to stop Raiding and join them. I would do it, their God has no power over me and they have no power over Him. its all a matter of Belief," I tell Floki who still frowns and grumbles.

half an hour later we watch Rollo being led into a lake and Ragnar plays along before we leave back to camp to wait for them to deliver the ransom. a few hours after the sun goes down men attack the camp and I go to the tent that holds the king's brother. I sit watching him as the sounds of fighting get louder and louder before its silence.

a few seconds later the flap to the tent open and Ragnar steps in, covered in blood and his shoulders visibly sag in relief. "Aud, Thank Odin."

" I figured it would be best I hide until the fight was over. I may be able to fight enough to get away but I'm not nearly as skilled yet to join in. one day I will be able to be in your Sheild wall and rival even Lagertha." I tell him as I walk over then frown at the small cut on his cheek. " You're hurt."

he smiles and puts his hand on the top of my head. " a small cut. now we have to decide what to do with him."

"I'm sure you have a plan. I just ask whatever you do make it painless and quick, they may have no mercy but we are better than that. I'm going to check on Rollo." I tell him before I walk out of the tent.

I find rollo covered in blood glaring at Floki. I walk over and bring a bowl of clean water and a rag. I smile up at him. " can I tell you a secret Rollo." I asked loud enough that I know floki could hear me.

"What is it little one?" he asks as he starts to clean himself up.

" Have I ever told you where I came from Before my first master bought me from the slaver?" he shakes his head. " I was born to two Christian Parents far away from their home. like you when I was very young I was baptized. It didn't make me any diffent and it wont change you unless you want it to."


	6. Chapter Five: Upsala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aud and Company return and learn of the loss of the baby. The Trip to Upsala and meeting Horrik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again Dear Readers!....so how are you guys? hope you're good. thank you to everyone who have read, left kudos, and all that Jazz.

In the end, we get the 2,000 pounds of Silver and leave just as we said we would. On our way back to our ship we pass through a forest on the horses, I sat in front of Ragnar when I heard something. I look to the side in the woods.

"What is it?" He asks leaning down.

"Can't tell. Can we stop for a minute?" I ask him.

He stops the horse and climbs off pulling me down. "Let's go then. I want to see what has called you."

We walk into the woods as the others wait b the trail. It doesn't take long for me to hear the sound again, coming from under a fallen tree trunk. I move forward and knee down and look. Two Brown eyes attached to the face of a Brown bear cub. I smile and hold my hand out to it. It moves forward and sniffs my hand before it blinks at me.

"Hello, little one, where is your mother?" I ask softly as instant and look over the trunk finding a pit. I move around the fallen tree and look down into the pit finding a large bear with still sticking out of it. "Poor thing," I say before I walk back over and lift of the cub.

"What are you doing?" Ranger inquires as I cuddle it.

"I'm saving it," I tell him before I walk back to the group.

"What have you got there little voulva?" Floki asks.

"Saving a life," I tell him simply.

He hums."well suppose we will need some meat."

* * *

After they catch three large deers and load then onto the ship we set off back home. It takes two weeks and the cub seemed to trust me and enjoys chewing on the bones. Floki had an iron fire pit that we cooked some of the meat and shared it around the two other boats.

when we get back I let rollo carry me and my bear off the boat as Gyda walks over to Ragnar and whispers to him. he hugs the girl before he turns to me as Rollo sets me down.

"Little one, Will you come see Lagertha?" he asks softly.

I nod and turn to Rollow and hand him the sleeping Bear cub. " Take him to mow room please?"

"I will have some meat put out for him," he says softly.

Ragnar leads me into the longhouse and to the back room where Lagertha was laid upon the bed. the woman looks up and gestures for me to come closer. I climb up onto the bed and reach out and take her hands.

"Lagertha," I say softly.

She turns and looks at me. "Was it my fault?" She asks softly.

I look into her eyes and shake my head discovering nothing that was her fault. "No, it was not you. Sometimes children are called back before they come." 

"Thank you.go to Ragnar, he will be blaming himself." She says.

I find Ragnar alone and sit beside him. "It was not you or her. Sometimes these things happen and no one can stop them."

"We are going to Uppsala. I was not going to go, but now we will go and you will come." He says softly.

"Is that an order as my master or a request as my Earl?" I ask as I look at him.

"I feel better when you are close, so a request from a man." He says softly.

* * *

When we arrive at Uppsala there are many other people and many priests. The seer was with us and I could feel the eyes of everyone on me. The rumors about my Gift had been spread wide and many people still come but Ragnar lets me decide if I want to see them or not.

The first night was full of revelry, my Bear I named Tyr sat beside me as I talked to the children while the Adults joined the others, all but Ragnar and Lagertha.

The night before the Sacrifice King Horik calls for Ragnar to come see him. Ragnar walks over to where I sat with Gyda as we are brushing Tyr's dark fur as he napped in the girl's lap.

"Come with me?" He asks.

I sigh but stand and look up at him before I hold out my arms."carry me." 

He smiles and lifts me and I wrap myself around him and rest my head on his shoulder." What's the point of this?"

"So this king won't have any notions about trying to buy me from you. Men in power always want what isn't theirs." 

I close my eyes and was half asleep by the time he arrives and sits while talking to the man. I listen to him the man butter him up and asking him to do him a favor that Ragnar couldn't say no to him even as an Earl. Ragnar shifts me in his lap and I clutch his shirt.

"This must be Aüd," Horik says.

"Yes. She has become very close to me and my family." He says rubbing my arm." She is very important to us."

"And is it true about her Gifts?" 

"They are true." He says.

I open my eyes and look up at the man and catch his eyes. This was not a good man, he would take advantage of Ragnar but I also knew that Ragnar would overcome him. " You are pushing your problems on Ragnar," I tell him.

"Oh, and what would you know little one," Horik asks with a sharp smile.

I say nothing as I close my eyes again and pretend to go to sleep. And after a few minutes, Ragnar stands and carries me back to his tent area where everyone waited.

"Ragnar is she alright?" Lagertha asks.

"I'm fine. I simply dislike that man. But Ragnar can not openly go against him." I tell her as known my eye and he stands me up.

"If you do not like him, he must be an untrustworthy man," Floki says with Helga between his legs.

"He tells an untruth and sells it as a truth. Like all Kings. I'm sure Ragnar will be fine, he rarely lies."


	7. Chapter six: Sickness and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar takes men to deal with Horik's problem while a sickness hits Kattergatt and Ragnar comes back feeling Guilty about sleeping with a woman while his daughter dies. then said woman comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used, Incase you wanna listen to it while you read. https://youtu.be/zFp9qGtqrbw
> 
> also sorry if my writing on religion offends anyone...its simply for the plot of the story, even if I don't particularly like how Christianity likes to forget the bad shit they did, this is set in a time where it is not a particular favored religion. that's not to say the Vikings are the good guys since you know they did bad shit too but this is a fanfiction with time travel and mind powers.......not exactly a Factual historical story.

* * *

Ragnar takes his men to go deal with Earl Borg for King Horik. Siggy went to visit her sister and came back a few days later telling about how her sister kids died from a sickness that burned through them almost overnight. Then the Very young and very old started to get sick. I knew it was going to be bad so I made myself a mask and washed my hands after tending the Dieing so they can pass with a clear mind.

Over the next several weeks almost everyone got sick. Siggy and her daughter, Athelstan, and Gyda and many others. I was Going on two hours of sleep when they took Siggy's daughter out of the room and lagertha was worried about Gyda. I was positive this was going to be the time where she would die, so when I was shaken and dragged to the girl it wasn't a surprise.

I reach out and caress her gold hair. " Hello, sweet Gyda."

" Will it hurt?" she asks softly.

"No, it will be like falling asleep. Do you want me to sing you a Lullaby?" I ask her softly.

"Please?" she asks lowly.

" hön'marën kena-uva kala indönya ullumeá nör'ande sëra mi lorien îm'eri ratö naya, larya nîn mëlissè le sinte îma sinomë ána sama lemî oloorë le ar'uunèr ana kaurë uur'anor wannëa isilme va'arya telume siila tere na'are utumno wanya, erüma, helkàda raanè ressè lörna à'kuilä Vàrna mi'olör türma ei ràumo Sinomë " I sing softly and cares her hair. By the end of the night, she was gone and a few days later the ships pull into the docks with an Injured Floki and a chained Rollo. I wait for Ragnar to call me, as I'm sure he will.

By noon Helga comes and says Floki is asking for me. I follow her in my thin Nightdress to the healer's house, my hair dirty and in a tangled braid from not having time to bathe or fix it since the last time I helped a person pass peacefully in their sleep. I step in and go and climb onto the bed beside him as Helga and the healer keep working on the large wound on his side. he looks at me and I take his face in my hands.

" Hello, Floki."

" Is it time for me to go?" he asks.

"Not quite yet Boatbuilder, you still have many glories before you are bound to the Golden halls of Vallhalla," I tell him. " Besides if you live you can rub it in Rollo's face that he can't even kill a Boatbuilder."

It was close to sunset when I see Ragnar sitting on the beach close to the water. I walk over and sit beside him as I did when he came back to learn of the Misscarage of his and Lagertha's baby.

"was it quick? Did she suffer?" he whispers.

"It was like she went to sleep, No pain or fear. I sat with her, I sat with them all," I answer looking out at the water. " You feel guilty about something, I can tell by the frown on your face, its not just over Gyda."

He reaches over and manages to stand me in front of him and looks up, our eyes meet and I see a beautiful red-haired woman, him sleeping with her multiple times. him swearing to Bjorne to stope but not doing it. I sigh. " This will cause you trouble. and you don't need me to tell help you feel the Guilt. You do that all on your own. She would Forgive you, she was Kind like that."

"lagertha will not be so kind," he says he ocean Blue eyes not hiding any of his sadness or Guilt.

"No, she will not. But I can only see the past, I can't see what will happen. I can make a guess from what I know about you and Lagertha." I lean forward and press a quick kiss on his forehead. " I wish you luck."

* * *

It takes Three Months for Lagertha to Speak to him and forgive his Adultery. in this time I start going through Puberty for the second time, Still not fun. Lagertha and Siggy both use me as a surrogate daughter for the ones they had lost. I let them because I know it makes them feel better and I know nothing about how women dealt with periods before Pads and Tampons.

During this time Men started to watch me more than before. Some of the men who are only a little older than me all make attempts at courting me but I refuse them. I was waiting to be at least sixteen or seventeen before I lost my Virginity again. my age may not bother them so much, as women got married young but it mattered to me. It didn't help that I didn't believe in marriage or that you only love a single person at one time, Thinking that is fine if I was a man, not so much since I am not.

Ragnar also kept up my training, with Athelstan joining us in learning some days. I was getting pretty good with the spear and archery was pretty fun. I still hated Hunting but knew that there was no Walmart for me to buy my meat already killed and butchered so I simply went the way of the Native Americans and tried to use every part. Tyr was a good hunting companion as most of the other big animals stayed away from him and he caught more than I did.

it was some time in the summer that my Breats came with a vengeance. it seemed like every time I blinked they are another little bit larger and I set my mind to making a bra that supports them and would help with the back pain that is sure to follow. so I try to bathe early in the morning before practice.

the heat of this day was brutal, Ragnar ran me through many drills before noon and the sun felt like it was tossing fire at me. when he calls for a break I sigh in relief and strip down to my skin and dive into the water to cool off.

"Odin be praised." I say as I surface and fine Ragnar with an amused smile and both Bjorne and Athelstan red face. " what?"

"must show off your body, think of your virtue." the format Christian stutters out.

"Ragnar would protect me should someone try anything. Besides didn't your Jesus say If your right  
eye causes you to sin, tear it out and throw it away; it is better for you to lose one of your members than for your whole body to be thrown into hell?" I ask him with a smirk.

"The more I learn about you the more you confuse me," he says. " You can not read and Yet you know about things that I have barely any knowledge of. You know the bible, you know the Roman gods and the Norse."

"I believe that all gods are real, it's simply your choice on who you chose to believe in. every country of the world had many gods, all with different names but at their core, they are the same. I only Dislike Christians because of how they treat women." I ask as I wade back to the shore as he watches me. "do you know that by your bible if a man rapes a woman who is engaged it calls for both the man and her to be stoned to death? That if she was not engaged the rapist has to pay her father she is forced to marry her rapist?"

"How can you know such things, you are only thirteen," he whispers.

I smile softly. " like I know everything, the past is simple to see, and like I said my parents were Christian, I've met their holy men and seen their shame. don't worry, I don't care what god you worship, you are so far the only Christian I like." I reply with a half-truth again. " Besides how do you know the bible is even the correct words of god, it has been over 900 years since Jesus supposedly died, they didn't start writing his words until much later."

"I want to marry you." Bjorne blurts out and turns apple red.

I laugh." Sorry Bjorne but I will never marry."

"But why not?" he asks as Ragnar watches his eyes sparkling in amusement even more.

" Because I can not marry more than one man. Men can do it but a woman can not. The day I can have more than one husband perhaps I will marry you Bjorne Ragnarson." I tell him.

"But how would he know what child is his son?" he asks.

"Simple, They will all be his sons and daughters. just as if he has a child with another that child will be my child. marriage muddles up things, besides who to say I would not have a wife? I am attracted to both men and women, and I would love her children as my own too." I explain as I step out of the water.

"well, what man wouldn't want you? you are perfect and wouldn't care if he slept with another." Ragnar says as I wring out my hair.

"Only if we agreed on it. just because I want a relationship like that doesn't mean there wouldn't be rules. without rules, we are nothing more than animals."

* * *

four months pass and Lagertha was still mad at Ragnar but was speaking more to him. then one day a Ship came and on it was the Woman that he Cheated with and she was with child. Ragnar swears he didn't ask her to come. but he gathered us all in the main house. I stood in a white halter dress, the neck was a ring of Solid Gold and my back was Bare that held the hand-painted rune for protections with Yggdrasil below and my hair handing down in loose curls beside Ragnar as she Walked in. she pauses for a second as she steps in when she sees me but makes sure to keep her eyes from mine so I guess she knew about me. just after she comes and speaks to them I turn to leave to put on my sparing clothes.

"How dare you turn your back on the Princess Aslug!" one of the female warriors says hand on her sword.

I Pause and turn seeing most of the men reaching for their own weapons. I smile and hold my hand out as the other Women that arrived with her watch. I Glide forward before I stand in front of the woman, she makes the mistake of looking down into my eyes and I find the thing she is most ashamed of, Having consensual sex with her Sisters Husband as her sister was dying in childbirth.

" I dare to do anything I wish and only The gods can tell me what I can and can not do. I do not care for Kings or their Children, Too entitled and to needy. you will either shut your mouth and I guarantee you will not have a tongue." I tell her with a sharp smile on my lips.

"You are the one people whisper about," Aslug says resting her hand on her ample stomach.

Ignore her as I turn to Ragnar, ' I warned you she would be Trouble.' 

He steps forward and kneels taking my face in his hands.' I should learn to take heed when you tell me things.' He says with a wide smile.

I sigh before I smile ruefully." Why did the gods bless you with more looks than brains?" I ask him.

"That's not fair, I am plenty smart." He pouts with his blue eyes twinkling in joy.

" you think with the wrong head," I tell him as I poke his forehead and he laughs, floki giggling at the side, as he stands and Lifts me up. 

I rest my hands on his shoulders as she holds my legs to his chest and grins up at me. " Well that is why I have you, You are never afraid to tell me when i am being Dumb."

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven: Lagertha wants to cut a bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title implies, Lagertha wants to Cut a bitch. but decides to leave and Divorce Ragnar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! First sorry its been a while since the last update! Life and all that happens. 
> 
> Huge thanks to ReimareBunneh, Blahblahcookies, Artymis, RedEyeRikki, yaboilailai, catschmi, Poppy_Peverell, ElleWolf, xOSilverRavenOx, DarthNova, nightwatchers2, AliceRosaAzul, DeliciousBlood, lilliz, CupKatyCakes, winchesterbo0ty, Wolfgirl232323, bincektobey, and NBonaparte as well as the 29 guests who left kudos!

* * *

A few days pass, Aslug taking it upon herself to get as close as Ragnar as possible and I could see that it was pissing Lagertha off. Even though she was nice because of Ragnar so I decide to make it my mission to hog Ragnar's time when Aslug was around and I enjoy the glares she sends me.

I walk up to the table where the three sit, Lagertha glaring holes into the table. she looks up at me and I grin as I walk over and move between Aslug and Ragnar.

"Yes Aud?" he asks with a smile.

"I want to sit here." I tell him with a fake frown, " The chair I use is taken."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were going to be with the seer," he says playing along with me. "How can I make it better?"

I Grin as I climb into his lap. " You are my chair for as long as mine is taken," I tell him.

"Don't you think you take too many Liberties with your Earl?" Aslug asks with a fake smile.

"But his wife lets me, besides I've already decided that when I'm Old enough Ragnar will be my first!" I tell her as I sit with my legs over his lap and lean into his chest.

Lagertha reaches over and plays with a lock of my hair. " He is a good choice for the first time."

"Then you do not care that he will sleep with her?" Aslug asks.

"She asked me who would be the best for her first." lagertha says as he takes a drink.

* * *

It only takes Lagertha three more days before she is fed up with the woman and Ragnar and honestly I was with her on it. Aslug played up her 'delicate' state to weasel time out of Ragnar. so when I walked in on Lagertha packing it wasn't a surprise. So I walk over and wrap my arms around her in a hug, my face resting just before her breasts.

"I will miss you," I tell her.

"Take care of Bjorn for me? He will be lonely," she says hugging me back.

I pull back and smile up at her. " You underestimate your son, I bet you anything, if you start to leave without him he will follow you."

"Is this the right thing?" she asks softly.

"Can't say for sure. but I think you are doing the right thing for you," I tell her. " and I will take great pleasure from messing with her."

Lagertha laughs." Good."

By the time she had left on the wagon and Ragnar goes after her Bjorne follows and Ragnar returns alone. Aslugg trying to get him to stay with her but he pushes past her to where I sat near the fire pit.

"They have both left me." He says softly.

I look at him and sigh. "Did you expect anything less? She had just forgiven you for fucking another woman and then here comes this younger woman with a child that she can not give you. And what do you do? add Insult to injury and tell her you will not only let her stay but you will marry her. You are lucky she didn't kill the bitch and raise that child as her own." I tell him.

"And Bjorne?" He asks, his shame clear for even those who could not feel it.

"He chose to not abandon his mother because his father did something stupid. If he had stayed he would have felt that shame for the rest of his life." I reply tossing in a handful of branches.

" and you? Why did you stay? You are free now, no longer a slave."

" Because I have to tell you when you do stupid shit because no one will say it," I tell him with a half-smile." And Also so that your new wife does not forget that she is only where she is because she opened her legs like a whore. tell me this Do you love her?"

"I can learn to love her," he says lowly.

"Being able to learn to love her is not the same as loving her. This is gonna come back and bite you right in the ass and I'm gonna say I told you so."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudo if you liked this and would like for me to do more and a Comment if you so choose. I am Dyslexic and have No Beta Reader for this Story. I do have the free version of Grammarly so that will help me a lot.


End file.
